


Back to Work

by CorrineWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: (basically reminding you of Nobby's terrible life), Drabble, Feels, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sad, implied/referenced past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineWrites/pseuds/CorrineWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Nobby Nobbs is due back at work today, after having been captured and tortured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Work

Corporal Nobby Nobbs is due back at work today, after having been captured and tortured and everyone is worried about how he’ll be and how they ought to act, because trauma like that will leave unseen scars, will change a person.

They’re surprised and relieved when he sidles in and is just Nobby Nobbs as he always was, casually lifting pencils from desks, smelling of ointment and chatting amiably.

Everyone except for Vimes and Colon and perhaps Carrot and Angua, who exchange sad glances across the room. No, something like this won’t have had much effect on Nobby. Not anymore.


End file.
